


Only I Get To Kill You

by ReadingMittens



Series: Dick Grayson Angst [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick needs to learn to take care of himself, M/M, OOC I'm pretty sure too, Pretty much no plot., Sprint Fic, trashhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: The result of sprinting with @Chiaki_Hamano and @chronicallyHaughty for 10 minutes of angst writing. (I WON AAHAHAHH)Pure angst and Jason not realizing how much he cares and needs Dick until now.





	Only I Get To Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiaki_Hamano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/gifts), [chronicallyHaughty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyHaughty/gifts).



"You're over exaggerating,"

"No, I'm not. He looked upset, Jason. You're the closest to him, check on him please." Babs pleaded over the com line 

With a groan Jason finally agreed before making his way towards the Golden Boy's apartment. 

A mess, as usual. Alfred would be furious at Dick for the state of his apartment. Clothes everywhere, food wrappers and empty water bottles were thrown everywhere. It caused Jason to scowl and he removed the hood, tossing it to the couch. He made his way deeper into the apartment towards the bedroom. 

"Hey, Dick-head! You still breathing?" He called out, standing behind the closed door. No answer. He frowned, narrowing his eyes at the door. "Dick?" He gently knocked on the door, frowning before carefully pushing it open. 

The bedroom was empty, but the bathroom wasn't. There was water beginning to seep out from under the door.

Jason moved quickly to the bathroom, shoving the door open. 

"Fucking hell..." He grumbled before rushing to grab Dick who had fallen asleep in the tub. "Dick!" He snapped, shutting the water off and tugging the man out of the tub. 

With a jolt, Dick opened his eyes, blinking up at Jason. His eyes were red from crying, his body covered with new wounds from the night's patrol. "What are you..."

"You could have drowned!" Jason snapped, grabbing at Dick's jaw to make the man look at him. He stuttered slightly but didn't continue before Jason had his arms wrapped around Dick. "Damn it..." 

Dick let his head rest on Jason's shoulder. "'M sorry Littlewing." He whispered, noticing Jason's tight grip on him but didn't point it out. 

This was more than just a lecture from Jason. 

"You don't get to make those stupid mistakes. You aren't taking care of yourself, fuck, Dick what if you drowned? You don't get to kill yourself, no one else gets to kill you but me." He whispered, tears threatening his eyes. 

Jason had already lost himself, he wasn't going to lose Dick as well. Without Dick, Jason would spiral out of control.


End file.
